Ardiendo en sombras
by mxndaddy
Summary: Teiko, una organización del gobierno, busca a Kuroko Tetsuya como el tesoro más preciado del mundo, haciendo dudar al mismo de su verdadera identidad. Y más al sentirse raramente atraído y refugiado, en esos ojos heterocromáticos. "―No mires atrás Tetsuya, o todo acabará."
1. Prólogo

**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Prólogo.**

―He vuelto. ―saludé, sabiendo que nadie respondería.

Entré con cuidado de no caerme y quité mis zapatos. Al terminar todo, me tiré a mi querida mejor amiga; la cama.

_De nuevo._

Había sentido de nuevo unas miradas posarse en él cuando caminaba por las calles silenciosas. _Bueno, nada más podría esperarse de éste barrio._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y en un segundo miró con temor a su ventana.

Suspiró.

No había nada.

_"Es mi imaginación." _Intentó auto convencerse y del estante sacó un libro para distraer el miedo que invadió prácticamente todo su cerebro. Estas pocas cosas hacían que no le gustase vivir solo. Tenía sus ventajas, claro, pero no podría compararse con lo de ahora. _Odiaba estar solo._

Tal vez por su seguridad lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en Seirin, donde había vivido los últimos años de su infancia y pre–adolescencia. Pero no podía pasar toda su vida arrepintiéndose. Porque de todas formas, estaba feliz de dejar de ser una carga para todos.

_"Detrás de ti están los monstruos. Corre._

_Corre antes de que sea tarde. Huye._

_Huye antes de morir."_

Leyó el texto del libro.  
_  
_Sintió una mirada en su espalda, del lado de la ventana. Ahogó un grito nada propio de su persona, e inexpresivo y con temor oculto, nuevamente miró afuera.

No había nada. Bufó a lo bajo por su innecesario miedo.

Pero al instante de voltear su mirada, algo lo noqueó.

Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro.

¿Qué era?

No, _¿quién era?_

Antes de volverse todo completamente negro, alcanzó a divisar un cabello rojo y de ojos carmesí.

―¿Kagami… kun? ―y cayó en el sueño.

En el profundo sueño donde todo era de color rosa y veía a sus padres.

_Patético._

Pero todo lo feliz se convirtió en lúgubre, sus padres desaparecieron y lo dejaron solo. _Solo con una persona. _

"¿Quién…?"

Y unos ojos lo atravesaron.

Cuando por fin la niebla se disipó y podía ver a esa persona, el paisaje desapareció. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y su vista era borrosa.

Tosió una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

_―¿Dónde estoy? _ ―trató de decir, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

_Maldita traicionera._

―Ah ―escuchó―. Mira Akachin, ya ha despertado. ―una voz perezosa.

Pestañeó repetidas veces y acostumbró su vista. No obstante, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para él.

Había cinco personas en total en el gran cuarto, al parecer. Uno de ellos comenzó a reírse vagamente y sus miradas se encontraron.

Su mirada se perdió en esos ojos, y, en la sonrisa siniestra que se posaba en los labios del mismo.

―Bienvenido al juego, Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**A**nda, he tenido muchas ganas de escribir este proyecto y no pude resistirme… Aunque no salió como lo planeé.

El prólogo salió un asco.

Sin embargo, es aseguro que el Fic será mucho más interesante. Sin más, ¡nos leemos luego!

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	2. Declaración

Hola. Buenos días, tardes o noches.

Yo soy _Aisato Momoka Yurie_ y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben que soy FanFicker y escribo en Fandoms variados. Uno de ellos, para el de Kuroko no Basket.

Quisiera que lean esta simple y humilde nota hasta el final, sin irrupciones ni quejas. Como lector, tome la molestia de leerlo completo. Mediante la declaración, quiero dejar algo en claro: Esto no es para ofender a alguien, _ni _nadie. Aquí sólo expreso mis sentimientos sobre lo que pasa en estos momentos; sentimientos que no son para nada bonitos. Comunico desde aquí, que a partir de hoy; domingo 19 de abril al martes 19 de mayo, haré un paro de escritura. La verdadera razón por la nota y el paro es, sin dudar, la falta de reviews que carcome cada vez a más Fics y preocupa a cada vez más autores.

¿Y por qué, se preguntarán, los lectores (sí, ustedes) llevan la culpa si no han hecho nada?

Exacto. No han hecho nada, ése es el problema. No quiero generalizar a nadie, porque conozco a maravillosas personas que toman cada pequeño de su tiempo para comentar sobre el Fic y darles saber al autor que no está solo, y que todavía hay personas fuera apoyándolas; algo alentador, satisfacedor e inspirador para un FanFicker.

El problema de escasos reviews o falta de agradecimiento a un autor ha ido en aumento, incluso fuera del fandom de KnB, cómo una epidemia. No dudo en que la mayoría de los autores de Fanfics hacemos esto de forma desinteresada y, obviamente, por nuestro profundo amor de nuestras OTP's. A pesar de eso, seguimos siendo escritores Amateurs, personas que escriben en un simple ordenador; por pasión (mayoritariamente) a la escritura, literatura... Teniendo en cuenta eso, ¿quién de nosotros _no _necesitaría un mísero review? Y por favor, qué no venga el que dice "No interesan los reviews" porque en su interior, saben que son mentiras. Todos y cada unos de los escritores nos alimentamos de su agradecimiento para poder inspirarnos. ¿Y porqué nos inspiramos? Pues bueno, la razón es simple, cosa que mucha gente no ha podido comprender. Nos inspiramos por su admiración al FanFic que hemos escrito con sudor, esfuerzo, amor y muchas cosas más. Probablemente y no dudo de ello; la mayoría tarda en escribir unas 1.000 palabras en una media hora o una. ¿Saben por qué? Es por el esfuerzo que ponemos al escribir cada párrafo, cada palabra y letra. Un Fanfic no sale de la nada, ¿sabías? Se tarda mucho en tratar de proyectar el escenario, se imagina y trata de vivirlo. Es más, muchos invistigamos sobre el tema que escribiremos y con eso, se suman horas y horas.

Por eso misma razón, ¿creen que saber qué hay lectores fantasmas en nuestros Fanfics nos alegrará? Incorrecto. Porque, ¿por cuál razón debería de hacerlo? Si ni siquiera dejan nada. Ni un apoyo, agradecimiento o amenaza (con cariño, claro). Tampoco es para exagerar sobre un pequeño review. Un review no es sólo "continúa hija de puta", "Actualizá rápido", "¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? Uff...", ni mucho menos amenazas demasiado exageradas (repito; mientras sea de cariño, muy bien[?]). El review se conforma de saber: ¿Por qué te gustó? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Te motiva a algo? ¿Te inspira?, al igual que el caso contrario. ¿Por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué razón encuentras?, etcétera.

Nadie puede poder decir: "No tengo tiempo para dejar un review", porque siempre hay tiempo para dejar uno. Puedes dejar un minuto, dos o tres, mirar como los días pasan y llegar finalmente al fin de semana, para buscar el FanFic que tanto te ha gustado de una _tal _autora y dejar tu propia opinión. Ahora, debes de comprender por lo menos esas pequeñas cosas.

Me frustra saber que esas _clases _de cosas cómo dejar un ánimo para el escritor, van desapareciendo poco a poco, algo muy... triste.

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!

¡De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


	3. Como una maravilla

**¡A**l fin pude terminar de escribir el primer capítulo! xD Siendo sincera, soy muy distraída, así que no me doy cuenta de los errores hasta que lo subo oficialmente. Sorry.

Me puse a releer los comentarios, la alegría me inundó y decidí no hacerlos esperar más~. Por cierto, los capítulos se alargarán más con el avance de ellos.

**Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**»C**apítulo **I.**

**"Como una maravilla..."  
**

—Bye, bye… Tetsuya. —Suelta el muñeco, por fin, dejándolo caer en el río negro y profundo.**  
**

* * *

_"¿__«Bienvenido al juego»? ¿Qué…?"_ Aún en tu mente, no podías entender qué pasaba allí. Es que, desperté de pronto de mi inconsciencia, encontrándome con desconocidos, mientras uno me daba la bienvenida. Lo raro sería que esté tranquilo.

No, más raros son esas cinco personas.

En primer lugar está el de pelo morado, que come sin parar. Además de su alta y absurda altura. Eso de por sí, ya le llamó la atención (bien, se siente bajo). Luego el moreno con su pelo azul, que lee. Pero no precisamente las clases de libro que tengo en mi pequeña biblioteca, y por cierto, pelea todo el tiempo con un rubio muy hiperactivo (también chillón y molesto), aunque este último tiene también una linda cara. Lástima. Sí, sí, el peliverde con gafas y su rara colección de objetos en su mano; una venda en ella, y al parecer doctor. Y por último, pero no menos importante, está ese pelirrojo. El que al parecer, entró en su departamento.

—Tetsuya. —llamó el mismo. No, antes de eso, ¿cómo sabe siquiera mi nombre? Suspiré a lo bajo, tratando de ignorar aquello.

—¿Sí? —pronto se arrepintió de levantar la mirada, al encontrarse con la intimidante silueta. Tragué una gran parte de saliva contenida en su boca, para calmarse. Los nervios le consumían.

—¿Alguna queja respecto a que entremos —ya prediciendo lo que iba a preguntar, le miré con una pequeña cara de disgusto, que por supuesto, nadie notaría. O eso creía hasta que él enarcó las cejas desafiante y agregó: —, de nueva cuenta, a tu departamento?

Quedó mínimamente con la boca abierta.

Sorprendente.

—N-no —negó—. No es de ninguna molestia…

—Akashi—dijo—. Akashi Seijuro.

—… Akashi-san.

—¡Ah, Aka-chin! —de repente, el gigante morado saltó de donde se encontraba sentado, y abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¿Cómo se llama? —me señaló de manera descarada, pero no le presté atención. De alguna manera, le divirtió.

Hizo producir una pequeña curva en mis labios.

—Kuroko Tetsuya. —respondió en mi lugar. —Es el objetivo.

_"Objetivo"._

Aquellas palabras resonaron como un eco entre sus tímpanos.

—¡Ah! —sin embargo, cuando escuché el grito que hizo el pelimorado, volteé. —¿Es el impresionante…?

—Sí, Atsushi. —cortó. —El impresionante y maravilloso Tetsuya.

_"Atsushi."_

¿Así era el nombre?

_"Atsushi-san… No, ¿y su apellido? Sinceramente, no le sería cómodo nombrarle con su nombre de pila."_

—¡Kurokocchi!

_"Sí, algo así. Pero sin el «cchi» molesto… ¿Kurokocchi?"_

—¿Kurokocchi? —pregunté, junto a todos en la sala, de hecho. El rubio asintió.

—Exacto. —terminó la afirmación con un curioso _ssu_. —Será mi apodo para ti, Kurokocchi. —musitó de manera dulce, produciéndome un estremecimiento.

—Molesto. —para no mirarle a la cara, di media vuelta, con una mirada de molestia.

—¡Cruel!

Pude escuchar su llanto.

Gracioso.

—Igual, ¿puedo decirte Kurokoc-?

—No.

—¡Eh! ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque eres fastidioso.

—¡Kur-!

—No.

—Wah, ¡cru-!

—Sólo soy directo.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre! —chilló, acompañando con un mohín.

—¿Cuál es?

—Kise Ryota. —rió, al fin, triunfante. Eso pensó.

—Entonces, Kise-kun…

—¿Sí, Kurokocchi?

—… de verdad, eres desagradable.

—¡KUROKOCC-!

No obstante, no fui yo quien le interrumpió (esta vez). Sino, una tijera negra, que apareció de la nada.

—Ryota, no molestes a los invitados. —Kise-kun se encogió de hombros como un cachorro y lloró, con lágrimas de cocodrilo, asintiendo. Creo que sobra cuestionar quién fue.

Luego de eso, dejó de molestarme, o al menos que sea tan visible como antes. Vi con curiosidad como el moreno se levantaba del sillón y se iba caminando sin prestarme atención. Pareció hipnotizado. Disimulé que mi curiosidad no me carcomía, y entonces decidí relajarme un poco, pensando en donde mi anterior familia yació o yacía; Seirin. Era realmente impresionante como las cosas cambiaban tan fácil, de un día para otro. Ayer estaba en su casa, indiferente a todo lo que pasaba por su alrededor, prestándole atención a lo sumo una persona de vez en cuando que le llamaba, pero después pasó esto.

_"Que fastidio…"_

Me sorprendí a mí mismo al darme cuenta que ese pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza. Tanta fue mi extrañeza, que mostré una cara de desorientación.

—Tetsuya —vociferó la voz que, sin duda, le hacía sentir cohibido— nos vamos. —obviamente, lo aparentaba bien.

Asentí en respuesta, pero al percatarme de algo especial, volví a dirigirle la mirada.

—¿_«Nos»_ vamos? —cuestioné confundido, él sólo dijo un _«_Sí» y me cogió del brazo.

—Todos. —alzó el tono rechinando con sus dientes, así anunció que no era solamente para mí, sino para _todos _en general. Entonces y sólo entonces, observé de manera minuciosa como una chica entraba por la puerta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero a diferencia de los demás, ella llevaba ropa casual, no traje como todo el conjunto de personas que había allí en la habitación traía. El hombre que antes salió, lo atisbé nuevamente, sin embargo con una vestimenta de estilo coloquial o diplomático puesto.

—¿Listo, Akashi-kun? —habló la chica con una sonrisa grande, agitando su largo cabello rosa.

—Hm.

De pronto mi campo de visión se redujo a, literalmente, nada. Sólo podía ver negro.

—Concéntrate, Tetsuya. —escuché un susurro detrás de mi oído. —Vas a estar así por el resto de la ruta. —finalizó obteniendo así, que tenga un escalofrío.

En mi opinión transcurrió una eternidad. Al juzgar por el cielo, el tiempo exacto de llegar a nuestro destino… (Que no tenía idea en dónde se encontraba) Su destino, fue exactamente; nada.

Aparentaba ser una casona, mejor dicho mansión, del siglo XIX, y de alguna manera, a pesar de su aspecto todo lúgubre y temible, le agradó.

—Estaremos aquí por un buen rato. —por primera vez el que dijo aquello fue el de pelo verde, acomodándose las gafas. —Será mejor que vaya a preparar todo. —miró al pelirrojo esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte (al menos eso figuraba en sus ojos) y la consiguió. Se marchó silencioso, y cuando pude caminar sin la evidente mirada de los seis, todavía sintiéndome retraído respecto a todas las personas de allí, comencé a recorrer la casona.

Pero entonces, la miré. No sabía bien si era real o no, ya que era tan deslumbrante que cegaba mis pensamientos. Era un cuadro grande, ostentoso y hermoso. Dentro del dibujo me encontré con unos ojos como tormenta. Al verla, una atmósfera triste y nostálgica cubrió todo el ambiente. Ahí pensé, o sentí, que nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan bello como aquello. Una mano apretó mi hombro y salté en mi lugar un poco sorprendido.

—Kuro-chin. —dijo con un tinte de sorpresa en su voz. Más bien, me sorprendí cuando oí que me llamaba de una manera tan cercana y con confianza justo como un niño. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Aka-chin te buscaba! —replicó frunciendo el ceño.

Accedí a su 'regaño' bajando la cabeza. Él se dio la vuelta.

—Volvamos.

Cuando musitó eso, por un instante me pareció que el cuadro, la persona que estaba en el interior, se reía y me observaba con malicia.

Di la vuelta con temor.

Pero no había nada.

_"Sólo es mi imaginación."_ Me auto convencí al volver escuchar una risilla aguda y penetrante.


End file.
